1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workspace system designed for improving the productiveness in human intellectual activities. The present invention also relates to a controlling method and a controlling apparatus used for running such a workspace system. Further, the present invention relates to a storage medium to store programs for managing the workspace system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many offices are equipped with several high-tech tools such as personal computers, multi-functional facsimile machines or photocopiers. Accordingly, the working environment (privacy, lighting, etc.) of such working places needs to be reviewed in terms of human engineering, so that the workers will be able to efficiently cope with a number of demanding jobs in which dexterous handling of the high-tech tools is required.
In this connection, JP-B2-6(1994)-36772 for example teaches a workspace system wherein an office room is divided into smaller workspaces by partition walls in order to make a better working environment. With the use of such partitions, the privacy of each worker can be protected better. Being concealed behind the partitions, the workers may find it easier to concentrate on their jobs, and therefore the efficiency of work seems to improve. This expectation, however, often fails to be met for the following reason.
Generally, office workers may have various kinds of tasks to do. For instance, they may need to perform numerical calculations (left hemisphere-dominant work), draw designs (right hemisphere-dominant work), or do other miscellaneous chores (making a telephone call, managing data communications with others, etc.). In accordance with the arrangements of the above workspace system disclosed in JP-B2-6(1994)-36772, even such a multi-tasking worker is forced to hold substantially the same sitting posture for a long time, gazing in the same direction at his desk. Meanwhile, the worker may begin to feel tired as his brain becomes less stimulated in the invariant surroundings. As a result, the efficiency of work will disadvantageously decline.
One solution to overcome the above problem is proposed by JP-A-11(1999)-324364 for example. While disclosing that the human brain uses one hemisphere more dominantly than the other in dealing with a certain kind of task, JP-A-11(1999)-324364 teaches that the working efficiency can be improved by letting the worker listen to a particular kind of music (when he is engaged in a right hemisphere-dominant work) or by exposing him to white noise of a suitable intensity (when he is engaged in a left hemisphere-dominant work).
In addition, JP-A-11(1999)-324364 discloses a desk layout that allows the worker to selectively face in one of three directions, depending upon the task""s nature (i.e., left hemisphere-dominant, right hemisphere-dominant or other).
Recent researches, however, have revealed that the improvement of the working efficiency depends upon not only the type of the work, but also the characteristics of the individual workers. Therefore, it may be of no use, or even may backfire, to provide all the workforce with a common acoustic stimulus or same posture-shifting freedom, without taking the individual workers"" physical or mental characteristics into consideration.
The present invention has been proposed under the circumstances described above. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved workspace system for creating the optimum working environment that enables job performers to do their jobs more efficiently than is conventionally possible.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a workspace system is provided.
Specifically, the work space system includes: a working region including a first environment suitable for a right hemisphere-dominant job, a second environment suitable for a left hemisphere-dominant job, a third environment different from the first and the second environments, and a seating area in which a job performer takes a seat; a first desktop for the first environment; a second desktop for the second environment; and a third desktop for the third environment. The first, the second and the third environments are disposed about the seating area. Also, the first, the second and the third desktops are different in nature from each other.
With the above arrangements, since the respective desktops are different in nature, the job performer can perceive different stimuli from them, depending upon which desktop he or she uses to do work. Thus, the right and the left hemispheres of the job performer are favorably activated, thereby dealing with the allotted jobs more efficiently than ever.
Preferably, the first, the second and the third desktops are different from each other in at least one of feel, material, shape and color.
The third desktop may be arranged between the first and the second desktops, though other layouts are also possible.
The workspace system may further include a chair placed in the seating area.
Preferably, the seating area may be located at the center of the working region. In this manner, there may be large room in the working area, so that the job performer does not feel confined.
Preferably, the workspace system may further include an optimum environment data generating system for providing the job performer with different stimuli in accordance with the respective environments.
With the above arrangements, it becomes easier to shut out external noises. Preferably, the workspace system may further include a booth that accommodates the working region. The booth may be formed with a doorway for easy access to the working region.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is a workspace system that includes: a working region including a first environment suitable for a right hemisphere-dominant job, a second environment suitable for a left hemisphere-dominant job, a third environment different from the first and the second environments, and a seating area in which a job performer shifts in position; a plurality of walls that define a booth accommodating the working region; a first desktop for the first desktop; a second desktop for the second environment; a third desktop for the third environment; and a doorway formed in the booth for causing the seating area to communicate with an outside of the booth. The first, the second and the third environments are arranged about the seating area.
Preferably, the first, the second and the third desktops are arranged in a series to make close contact one after another, and wherein two of the first, the second and the third desktops are separate from each other across the seating area as viewed from the doorway.
Preferably, the booth further includes a ceiling and a door for opening and closing the doorway.
Preferably, the workspace system may further include a lighting unit supported by the ceiling of the booth, and a light adjustor for adjusting brightness of the lighting unit.
Preferably, the booth may be provided with an optimum environment data generator for providing the job performer with different stimuli in accordance with the first, the second and the third environments.
Preferably, the above system may further include a controller that operates the optimum environment data generator based on personal data of the job performer. In this case, the following arrangements may be possible. Specifically, the controller determines work environment optimum values based on the personal data of the job performer. The optimum environment data generator operates based on the work environment optimum values. The work environment optimum values relate to sound, fragrance and illumination.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium to store programs for a workspace system providing a first environment for a right hemisphere-dominant job and a second environment for a left hemisphere-dominant job. The programs include: an environmental condition setting program for determining environment optimum values corresponding to the first and the second environments, the determination being based on personal data of a job performer, the environment optimum values and the personal data in pair being written to a memory of the workspace system; and an environmental data generating program for reading out the environment optimum values, an environment data generator of the workspace system being operated based on the environment optimum values.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling a workspace system which utilizes an electronic data processing apparatus to provide at least a right hemisphere-dominant working environment and a left hemisphere-dominant working environment for a job performer in a work region. The method includes the steps of: inputting personal information of the job performer; determining optimum values for the respective working environments based on the personal information; and operating an environment data generator based on the determined optimum values.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a controller for a workspace system which provides at least a right hemisphere-dominant working environment and a left hemisphere-dominant working environment for a job performer in a work region. The controller includes: an electronic data processing apparatus; a data input unit for inputting personal information of the job performer; an optimum value determiner for determining optimum values for the respective working environments based on the personal information; and an environment data generator that operates based on the determined optimum values.
Preferably, the environment data generator includes an adjusting apparatus that changes at least types of sound data, sound level, fragrance, and illuminance of a lighting system.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given below with reference to the accompanying drawings.